


Socks, glitter, and dogs

by aleclightnerd



Series: Malec Drabbles [6]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightnerd/pseuds/aleclightnerd
Summary: Magnus and Alec go shopping. Sock shopping, to be exact.





	Socks, glitter, and dogs

Asking Alec Lightwood about fashion would be like asking a turtle about morse code. There were a small chance of that he knew something of it, but most likely, he would not even understand what you were trying to ask him.

Still, Magnus did exactly that. They were out shopping, or, Magnus was shopping while Alec found a place to sit in every store.

“Do you think this shade of purple,” Magnus said, holding up a pair of pants in a dark shade of purple (that he could have given the exact name of, but now he was making it easy for the sake of Alec’s.) “or this one looks better?” he asked, now holding up another pair of dark pants in an almost identical shade of purple. Magnus could clearly see a difference - the first one was more shiny, the color almost glowed, while the other one looked darker, colder - but he doubted that Alec’s untrained fashion eye could notice that.

“The first one?” Alec said, making it sound like a question. He was awfully bad as a fashion adviser, but Magnus found it cute that he tried. He could have fallen asleep in that chair, after all, they had been in this store for twenty minutes, and knowing Alec, two minutes were too long to be in a store. Twenty would be pure torture, so Magnus appreciated the small things he did.

“Whatever,” Magnus said, putting back both pair of pants. He’d have to go back and try them on another day. However tempting the thought of getting Alec’s help to fit into some tight leather pants were, he realised that putting his boyfriend through half an hour of fitting would be nothing but evil. “Now I think you need some new clothes, Alexander.”

“Alec,” Alec corrected him, but Magnus didn’t care to listen, he just grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him out of the store and into another one.   
“Magnus, you know I hate shopping,” Alec complained, trying to get out of spending another four hours in the mall. Magnus saw right through his failed attempt to sneak out of it, though.   
“I know that, darling, which is why I am going to do the shopping for you,” Magnus said, holding up a form fitting shirt in front of Alec’s face. Alec made an unsure but clearly disgusted face that sent a clear message to Magnus. No shirts that would allow him to watch those abs even when his shadowhunters was wearing clothes, then.

“What about this one?” he asked after a short while of searching through piles of fabric. Alec, however, wasn’t paying attention. He was staring down at his shoes. Shoes that were covered in dust and had at least three holes in them, that allowed you to see a layer of socks in an even worse condition than the shoes were.

“Alec, darling!” Magnus said, getting his boyfriend’s attention.

“Sorry, what?” Alec said, blue eyes inspecting what Magnus was holding in his hands. A blue sweater that could have been a part of Alec’s wardrobe if it wasn’t for the thin layer of glitter covering the whole shirt. “It has glitter on it,” Alec said, sounding sceptical.

“Well, all your clothes are covered in glitter ever since you moved in, remember?” Magnus said. Alec stayed silent, as if holding a silent minute of all his clothes that now had went through the slow and painful death of being covered in glitter. Magnus took his silence as a sign of that he remembered it all too well.

Magnus took the sweater and went over to another part of the store. He had seen Alec’s shoes, and his socks beneath them. Both were on the edge of falling apart. Magnus knew that Alec had other shoes, Isabelle had taken her responsibility as a sister and went shoe shopping with him a few weeks ago, but his inventory of socks seemed to have reached its ends.

“You need new socks,” Magnus stated while Alec just stood there, looking defeated.

“The pairs I have now are perfectly fine!” Alec insisted, but Magnus knew that wasn’t true. Every sock in Alec Lightwood’s wardrobe either had a hole in them or was single. He clearly needed more socks.

Luckily for them, this store had an exceptional offer of socks. Magnus managed to get Alec to look through a few stocks, and after a minute or so, he had found a pair that he seemed to like. Smiling, Alec held up a pair of socks with dogs on them. Magnus raised one eyebrow, not expecting his boyfriend to have such a taste in socks. But, could he really be surprised, after all, Alec Lightwood was the most dorky dog lover he had ever met. But luckily for him and Chairman Meow, Alec did not discriminate. He loved cats just as much as he loved dogs. Maybe even a little bit more, and that said a lot since his love for dogs was unconditional. Sometimes Magnus even wondered if Alec loved animals more than he loved his boyfriend. Alec, however, assured him that was not the case. He loved Magnus and cute animals equally. Which was fair enough.

“I love dogs,” Alec whispered to himself while reaching for another pair of socks with dogs on them.

They ended up leaving the store with thirteen new pairs of socks for Alec, all with cute animals on them. And not one of them had glitter on them. Not yet, at least.


End file.
